Contra Waltz
Contra is the fifth dancing princess. She intends to play her part, but will do it her way. That involves a better soundtrack and a bucket of glitter. Character Personality Contra is an excitable girl who is always on the move. She is all about artistic vision and wants her story to have a more impressive aesthetic. She is always searching for opportunities to make every day a bit more special. This dedication to the larger than life is out of a genuine desire to entertain others. She loves people and keeps a large friend group, with very few close relationships. Her interest comes from the same place as her mother's motivation for sneaking out- to find something interesting in an otherwise dull existence. She used to be apathetic and dissatisfied with her life of constant dance practice until an old dance mentor helped her realise that it is meant to be a creative medium. This enlivened her, giving her an impressive dedication to her interests. She will never give up in it no matter how unenjoyable it gets because she always tries to find a new way to look at it. She always tries to reframe situations to see the best in them. However sometimes she will use her own biases to see things in a self serving way. This involves making up loopholes to break rules and spill secrets. She can be selfish, choosing to hurt a few people's feelings to get what she wants, which is usually acceptance from another group of people. Yes, she is an attention hog, probably due to being just one of twelve. However she wants to be liked by everyone so will try to reconcile with the people she hurt afterwards. She doesn't quite realise what regret is, meaning she will not distinguish between the people she should truly be with and the popular groups. She also has trouble accommodating others into her worldview so treats them like herself. This means that she'll do upsetting things, like shove a timid person into an uncomfortable situation because she wouldn't have issue with it. Or she'll make people join up to her weird schemes. Ultimately she is well meaning, loves making people happy and seeing the world happily but only knows one way of doing so, and wilfully ignores the bad in favour of the good. She ignores problems. Interests She likes dancing, but mixes in many different styles. She sees dance as self expression and has a very energetic style. She loves any physical activity, the more daring and acrobatic, the better. This is why she's started free running, and is very into it. She wants to combine these with her love of performance and create a school club. This school club would have the members dress up in a team called The Masquerade Gentry, a group dedicated to performance of every kind. Appearance She has floofy diamond coloured hair. Her motifs are the diamond tree, and to a lesser extent the gold and silver trees, with a special focus on the leaves rather than branches. Her colours are a bit more intense than Prima's. Story Contra's role She is meant to be a dancing princess, but she would love to adapt her story so that it is a beautiful performance. Relationships Family Prima Waltz Ivy Waltz Hesitant Waltz Notes * Her name is a reference to the Contra Waltz, a type that incorporates other dance styles. * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks